Pokemon Dark Red Version
This is a fictional pokepasta, so do not get real scared, okay? The Story One day, when I was spring cleaning, I found my old Gameboy but with no games, but then I remember I sold all of my games to other people around my neighbourhood. So I decided to go shopping around my neighbourhood. There were alot of garage shops, but they hadn't anything I wanted. But then, I notice one house by the cross of the street, so I crossed where the house was and the house's owner was a very old man. He had alot of Gameboy games, but none were interesting, but when I noticed a Dark Red cartridge, I picked it up and the cartridge was known as Pokemon Dark Red version, I thought it was some bootleg and I told the man, "How much for the gameboy cartridge"? He said, Five dollars please. I thought getting a generation 1 game would be good and I gave the old man the 5 dollars and then I walked home. I garbbed the cartridge out of my pocket and blew some dust on it, and then I inserted the cartridge into my Gameboy. It started up like normal, and I clicked on continue and checked the previous user's profile. I had been set up, with my name and the time, the previous owner saved it. I played the game, with my name and my favourite Generation 1 starter, Bulbasaur, even though Bulbasaur isn't used that much, I still liked it. I beated Brock, the Rock-Type Gym Leader in a piece of cake, Misty, the Water-type Gym Leader was kind of hard, but I beated her too. When I got Cut, I taught my newly evolved Ivysaur, Cut and we beated Lt. Surge and we got our 3rd Gym Badge! We went straight to Lavender Town, though Rock Tunnel. When I entered Lavender Town, the music sounded like the BETA version where 100+ or more kids commit suicide, my Ivysaur was now Venusaur. I went to the Pokemon Center to heal up my partner, Venusaur, and I headed straight to the Pokemon Tower. Also, I encountered Gary and beated him. Also, it was kinda weird now because I wasn't encountering the mysterious "GHOST" of Lavender Town like I usually do. I realized that I can go up to the final floor of the Pokemon Tower, and then I encountered a boss, it was RED, but he was more zombie-like. He battled me and he sended out a Level 0 Charizard, RED's Charizard was zombie-like, just like him. I used Venusaur's Cut to kill RED's Charizard, and after that, it said that I was out of Pokemon, which was weird because I had my partner in my party. But instead of going to a Pokemon Center, I was sended to a Cave, which was inescapeable, there was no exit or enterance, but after a few minutes of wandering around, my charcater said I-i'm g-getting c-cold and my character's flesh started to peel off, his eyes started to melt and my charcater's mouth was wide open, revealing his zombie-like teeth. After my character's "Transformation", he melted into nothing and a loud screech came from my gameboy. I threw my Gameboy to the wall, making it fall into my trashcan, the gameboy turned off by itself and I picked up my Gameboy from my trashcan and Removed the cartridge from my gameboy. I placed it in my dresser, which it will never get seen again. The pictures in my mind will never be forgotten. Category:Hacked Game Category:Pokemon Category:Real life haunting